It's Not Real
by zoreozoishiki
Summary: Kurt Hummel's mother has been dead for eight years...so why does she keep appearing everywhere now? And why can nobody see her but him? WARNINGS: Character Death. Horror/Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

Kurt Hummel's mother died when he was just eight years old. Nobody was prepared for her death, it was so sudden and unexpected, so unanticipated, that her funeral wasn't actually even planned until about a week after her passing.

Burt Hummel had been so distraught that he hadn't even bothered to start making funeral plans, even when his wife was lying on her death bed at Lima Memorial Hospital. He was desperately trying to convince himself that everything would be okay- that _Elizabeth_ would be okay. Because if she wasn't, then how could he ever be again?

Burt didn't go near any of Elizabeth's things after he and his son had packed them all away in cardboard boxes labelled "Lizzie" and shoved them into the attic. He never once went up there and went through her things, or the photo album that held all of their best memories together. He just couldn't, not without breaking down.

Kurt went up there though, a week after his mother's official funeral, after Burt had left to go and try to distract himself from the depression he was going to slip into by working at the shop, he tip-toed up into the attic and sat on the dusty wooden floors, rifling through each and every box and trying to take a picture of every detail and every little thing with his mind.

He had stopped going up there after he turned thirteen. He just didn't had the time for it anymore, he had just started helping his dad out at the shop whenever he could, trying to bond with his father since he was the only thing he had left.

The boxes remained untouched. Forgotten. Left to gather dust like everything else in that stuffy old attic.

Until Finn and Carole.

It had been Burt's idea for them all to move to a bigger house, and while Kurt was slightly reluctant he did a surprisingly good job and hiding it because he was just glad that his father had found someone again. Someone to love and trust and spend the rest of his life did. Even if that person was Carole Hudson- no, Carole _Hummel_ -Hudson -and not Elizabeth Hummel.

So the boxes were found. And remembered once again.

Burt and Kurt sat together on the sofa alone and slowly opened every box and took out every object, much like Kurt had done when he was little. They cried a little, put all the things back neatly and piled them all in the back of Burt's car, so they could be moved to the _new_ attic.

Kurt had grown up more, matured faster than most boys his age, and he had accepted his mother's death. She was dead, she wasn't coming back, and that was okay.

It wasn't, but he could pretend it was.

The only problem with that was, of his mother was dead, then why had he begun to see her in his room every night? After His dad, Carole and Finn had all gone to bed and fallen asleep, why did he continue to wake up at 3am on the dot _every single night_ and catch a glimpse of a tall pale lady standing staring at him from the darkest corner of his bedroom?

She was beautiful though. Porcelain skin, long, wavy chestnut brown hair, exactly the same colour as Kurt's, and pale blue eyes. She wore a long black dress the reached her ankles, and sort of resembled something that you would wear to a funeral. Kurt guessed that it was what she was buried in. He also guessed that the reason he didn't scream the house down the first time she appeared was because of how pretty and healthy she looked, he was sure that if she had showed up looking how she looked in her few final days lying in her hospital bed he would e freaked out and ran crying into Burt and Carole's room.

But he didn't do that, no, the first time he just stared.

His eyes darted briefly to the alarm clock on his bedside table (which read 3am because it _always_ read 3am when he woke up and she was there) and then back to her, still in her position in the corner, smiling. _Smiling_!

He had reached over to turn on his bedside lamp then and she had disappeared- he hadn't seen her go, but when he looked back she wasn't there, and he had managed to convince himself that it was all part of his strangely vivid imagination until she reappeared in exactly the same space the following night. And the one after that and the one after that.

Kurt guessed that he was going crazy- maybe glee and homework and bullies and stepbrothers were just driving him round the bend. But he just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about the…sightings. Maybe it was because he was scared that if he did, they'd stop, and he knew, deep down, that there was a small part of him that didn't want them to.

She never spoke, never made a sound. Never moved either, except for when she evaporated (Kurt had caught her disappearing on him once) and he never moved or spoke either.

Until after his seventeenth birthday.

Four weeks after, to be exact. On the same day that his mother had passed away.

He woke up, per usual, at 3am. The room was _freezing_ , he was used to it being cold- he lived in _Lima_ , for God's sake -but never this cold. It was like lying inside a freezer.

He shivered and his eyes flickered over to the corner of the room, where he mother stood, dressed in her usual black attire, long chestnut hair flowing in waves down her shoulders.

But something was…off.

She was still smiling, but it wasn't the same, didn't have the same effect. Usually her smiles gave him warmth inside his chest, they comforted him and made him feel safe. This smile did the opposite. It created an eerie feeling that spread throughout his body, for the first time it felt like he was being watched- and in a creepy way too.

And then she started to come towards him.

He froze, unable to move, he didn't know if it was out of fear or if she was using magical ghost powers to paralyse him, but he just _couldn't_ move. And it was terrifying.

She advanced towards him slowly, her bare feet making no sound on the soft carpeting on the floor- not that he thought it would anyway -and he kept his eyes carefully trained on her, awaiting her next move, wondering what she would do next.

When she finally reached his bedside after what felt like an eternity, she didn't touch him, or grab him and fly with him out the window or something. She pulled back his large blanket and held out her hand expectantly.

Kurt had just looked at it and blinked at her a few times. He almost shook his head- _almost_ , but he stopped himself, and opened his mouth instead.

"Is this a dream?" Were the first words that escaped, and his mother smiled again- it still wasn't the same though -and shook her own head, moving her hand a little to show that he should take it.

He reached out and grabbed it, it was surprisingly warm, he allowed her to pull him out of his mostly-warm bed and followed her to the door, where he stopped, and so did she.

"Where are we going?" He asked uncertainly, still holding onto her hand but not as tightly as before, he was getting a little bit more afraid now, the unknown looming ahead of him.

"Just follow me sweetheart." His mother's voice was soft, melodic, just as he remembered it, and that was enough to make him open his bedroom door and follow her out into the hallways silently. It was enough for him to find the keys and open the front door and follow her along the main round in the earliest hours of the morning.

He didn't know how long they'd walked- although she looked like she was floating, she was basically gliding across the pavement -the roads were all deserted, every single light in every house that they had been turned off at some point during the night, and the streetlights were dim and practically useless.

Elizabeth seemed to be emitting a strange white glow that allowed Kurt to see in the dark, because he didn't know how he would've otherwise.

"Where are we going?" He asked again, still following but still unsure, he had let go of his mother's hand a while ago and just started trailing behind her a little, not too close but not too far.

"We're almost there." She answered in that melodic voice he remembered again. Kurt shivered as his body finally started to register the cold night air and wrapped his arms around himself. His pyjama top doing nothing to protect him from the cold, his bottoms not doing much either, not to mention the fact that he was barefoot.

He suddenly realised that he didn't recognise the area that he was in, and just that realisation alone was enough to put him into worry mode. He caught up with his mother, staying close to her as if he was afraid of someone seeing him alone in a neighbourhood that he had probably never been in before.

He looked up from where his eyes were trained on the ground and his feet moving in front of him, and his eyes widened, they had left the safeness of the houses surrounding every street they walked down and now stood in an open area. They were now walking onto a large bridge, and Kurt froze again when Elizabeth turned and started walking to the edge.

"W-where are you going?" He asked, running after her hesitantly, she climbed up onto the ledge and looked down at the water below.

She turned and smiled, holding her hand out for him again.

"Come on, Kurtsie, time to come home to mommy." She whispered.

Kurt's eyes widened further, "y-you want me to j-jump?!" He took a large step back, his head whipping from side to side, searching for another human being, but it was in vain. They were alone on the deserted bridge.

He took another step back, then another, shaking his head, "n-no I can't." He was shaking furiously, and he couldn't tell if it was from fear or the cold.

Her smile disappeared, and Kurt felt… _ashamed_ as a look of disappointment spread across his mother's face. "Kurt please." She whispered, her voice so soft yet so loud in the silence.

"I can't!" He started crying, hot, wet salty tears streaming down his cheeks, she came closer, and he didn't move away. She reached out and wiped his tears away with her finger, grabbing his hand and slowly moving backwards.

"Please Kurtsie, you love me don't you?" The were moving towards the edge, closer and closer.

"Y-yes but I can't!" He sobbed, moving closer and burying his head in her chest.

"Why?" They stepped up, they were on the ledge. _Too close_. _You're going to fall._

She let him go then, taking a small step away from him but keeping a firm grip on Kurt's hand.

"Come on Kurt." She whispered encouragingly. "We'll count down together."

Kurt didn't know who he was anymore. He didn't know what to do, who to call, where to go. He just nodded, not really there, or maybe he was. He couldn't tell.

 _Three_.

Kurt closed his eyes.

 _Two._

Kurt squeezed his mother's hand, just to make sure she was still there.

 _One._

Kurt jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own Glee**_

When Kurt woke up, he quickly realised that he was in a hospital. The smell of disinfectant and the constant beeping of the several different machines he was connected to told him that.

He also realised that he wasn't alone, his dad was asleep in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs next to his bed, slumped in an awkward position that must've been really bad for his neck. Kurt reached out and tapped Burt's leg weakly, and at first it didn't seem like it would be enough to wake him up, but Burt jolted awake about a millisecond after Kurt's fingers had made contact with the fabric of the trousers he was wearing, and Kurt flinched.

Burt's eyes darted around the room before landing on Kurt and he smiled as tears of pure joy pooled in his eyes, he hugged Kurt as best as he could without moving any of the tubes or wires and Kurt did his best to hug back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He cried in relief. He pulled away and smiled again, and Kurt smiled back, and then that smile disappeared as he frowned.

"What happened?" He asked, surprised to find that his voice wasn't croaky like he expected it to be.

Burt's own smile disappeared, and Kurt mildly regretted asking the question. "You don't remember?" He replied softly.

Kurt shook his head, he couldn't remember what had happened to him- maybe he had memory loss? But he knew who he was and who his dad was…Kurt was now confused.

Burt's mouth was opening and closing like he didn't know what to say- or more like he knew what e wanted to say but he couldn't figure out how to put the words together. He cleared his throat and finally looked ready to speak when an intense pain shot through Kurt's head. He cried out and lifted a hand to the spot where the pain was coming from, until it all came rushing back to him like the memory was water after the floordgates had been open.

"I saw mom!" He blurted out, still holding his head, his eyes squeezed shut. Burt had started babbling, asking if Kurt wanted him to press the button to call a nurse, but Kurt hadn't been paying attention- he was too busy trying not to pass out from the pain.

Then as quickly as it had come, it left, the pain subsided and it was as if there had never been any pain at all. Kurt opened his eyes again to see his dad staring at him with a look of shock etched onto his face. Kurt wanted nothing more than to forget about this whole ordeal and make things go back to normal, so he said the first thing that popped into his head to stop his dad from speaking and asking questions he knew he wouldn't want to- or wouldn't be able to -provide the answers to.

"Shouldn't you have called the nurse anyway?"

Burt froze again, then nodded and leaned over to press the call button next to Kurt's bed. Just a few seconds later several nurses ran into the room, all smiling when they saw that Kurt was awake, they ushered Burt up and out the way and checked to make sure Kurt was alright. The leading nurse, a tall blonde lady who's name tag read 'MEL', grinned happily at both Kurt and Burt and told them that he was better than okay.

"So can he come home?" Burt asked hopefully.

Mel's smile faltered, but only for a split second, "we'd like him to stay in overnight, just to keep an eye, but he should be fine to go in the morning-" she stopped suddenly, her eyes flicking to Kurt and then back to his father, "-after he sees a psychiatrist, just to speak about _the incident_."

Burt looked a little upset, but nodded in what Kurt thoughts was understanding and agreement, Kurt was confused once again- and then he realised.

They were ruling it as a suicide, which was completely understandable- the only person he'd been on that bridge with was his mother, and he wasn't even sure that she was actually there. In everyone else's eyes, he was a depressed teenage boy who had crept out of bed and his house at 3am in the early hours of the morning and gone and jumped off a bridge- _alone_. There was no evidence to prove otherwise. It looked like a suicide- it basically _was_ a suicide.

He just couldn't handle that disappointing look in his mother's eyes when he told her he couldn't. There is nothing worse than your parents saying that they were disappointed in you. Nothing. Not for Kurt anyway, especially when he tried so hard and strived to be the best son humanly possible, having to try even harder than most because he was gay.

Nurse Mel pressed a few buttons on the machine next to him and the beeping ceased, she reached over and disconnected the tube from the cannula in Kurt's hand, "these are just painkillers but we can't give you too much." She explained, "you'll be fine for the rest of the night, hopefully, because you can't have anymore."

Kurt nodded in reply and Mel smiled at him again, tucking the tubes into a small compartment in the machine and wheeling it a safe distance away. "Try to get some sleep Kurt, you too, Burt, and press the button if you need anything." She instructed before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Burt waited a few short seconds before walking back over to his seat and sitting down in it, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently. "We can talk more about what happened when you're better." He said. "For now we've just got to wait until you're discharged and things go back to normal, eh?"

"Yeah." Kurt agreed drowsily, the medication that he'd just been taken off had probably finally kicked into his system. He felt his eyes drooping shut as the world around him slowly faded and he fell into a deep sleep.

-oOo-

 _The water was so much colder than what he expected it to be._

 _And it was everywhere,making his skin-tight clothing feel weightless against him, which was a new feeling._

 _He looked around, searching for his mother in the murky depths but he couldn't find her. A ball of fear tightened in his stomach and heirs heartbeat sped up. He gazed up at the surface of the water, reaching up and swimming towards it; he needed to get out, to get away._

 _But then he felt a sharp tug on his leg, causing him to open his mouth in a sort of silent scream as he was roughly yanked downwards, water quickly rushing into his mouth and towards his lungs, desperately trying to suffocate him._

 _He fought against the hold on his leg, but he simply wasn't strong enough, he could feel the life seeping out of his body as he got weaker and weaker; still trying to reach the surface._

It's too late _. His mind told him black edging into the far corners of his vision. He stopped fighting, too tired, and allowed himself to be dragged downwards as everything faded to black._

-oOo-

Kurt's eyes shot open as he was shocked awake from his sudden nightmare. They flitted over to the chair, but his father was nowhere to be seen. He tried to sit up, and felt his entire body go rigid.

 _He couldn't move._

He opened his mouth to call out for help, but nothing but a small, barely audible squeak came out. He immediately started to panic, trying to move against the invisible force tying him down to the bed and preventing him from escaping whatever lay in store.

His eyes scanned the room, and he was glad that he had control of at least one muscle in his body. He still couldn't move his arms or legs, and he felt himself beginning to panic. He willed himself to stay calm and took slow, deep breaths, filling his lungs with as much air as they could take.

Movement he saw from the corner of his sight caught his attention, and his eyes swivelled in that direction.

His mother was back.

She came over to his bedside silently, still dressed in her usual clothing and still emitted a strange glow that allowed Kurt to see her in the dark hospital room.

"I'm sorry it didn't work." She whispered, reaching out and taking hold of her son's hand. "We can try again soon."

"I don't want to try again." Kurt was surprised when he heard his voice fill the mostly silent room, "you don't understand. I belong here, I need to live until I'm old and married with kids of my own."

She shook her head, squeezing his hand, "no, you belong with me, it's in the-"

She froze, Kurt looked away from ear and glanced towards the door to see his father standing there, looking shocked and terrified at the same time.

"Elizabeth." He breathed.

"Burt." She replied, and then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for the reviews guys!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee**_

Kurt was released from the hospital a few days later, after he explained to the psychiatrist that came to see him that he was _not_ suicidal, and after their meeting with said psychiatrist had been scheduled because he clearly didn't believe Kurt.

Kurt was just glad to be home, he pretended not to notice the way Carole and Burt watched him carefully whenever he was completing a simple task. He could do this. Things would go back to normal eventually.

He no longer woke up at 3am every night to the sight of his mother's…ghost in the corner on his bedroom. He didn't know how to feel about that.

He wasn't allowed to go back to school- or anywhere, for that matter. His father made sure he stayed cooped up in the house where he could be safe and not go and jump off any more bridges.

He and Burt didn't speak about what had happened at the hospital, Burt had brushed it off as nothing more than a hallucination because of lack of sleep, and Kurt didn't bother trying to convince him otherwise; his father was stubborn.

A week after Kurt had settled back into his home life, he woke up again.

It was 2:30am this time rather than the usual 3am, and he wasn't immediately greeted by the sight of his mother either. Instead he was thirsty, very, very thirsty.

He tip-toed downstairs and into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and sipping from it quietly, the house seemed a lot creepier during the night now, and he didn't know why.

Kurt had almost finished with his drink when his entire body froze up again, much like it had done in the hospital. The glass slipped from his grasp and seemed to tumble in slow motion to the tiled kitchen floor before it made contact with the ground and smashed into a million tiny pieces, the small amount of liquid that remained inside quickly pooling in a tiny puddle at Kurt's bare feet.

If Kurt hadn't been paralysed, he would've flinched when he felt the miniature shards of glass fly onto his feet, instead he simply stood, frozen in his position, with his arm lifted up slightly as though he was about to lift an invisible glass to his lips, the other arm hanging limply by his side.

The air went cold and Kurt managed a small, barely noticeable shiver, the kitchen light started to flicker. Kurt opened his mouth to scream, but decided against it and instead settled for whispering quietly: "mom?"

So he was allowed to talk but not to scream. That was fair. _Not_.

She didn't appear like he thought he would, the air around him grew colder still, and his raised arm fell to his side as he regained control of it.

He rushed around, cleaning up the broken glass and putting the shards in the bin before running back up to his room, terrified beyond belief. He didn't realise how cold it was in there until he had quietly slammed the door shut.

He leaned against it and took deep breaths, closing his eyes and shivering. He wondered why it was suddenly so cold in his room, and opened his eyes to see his bedroom window open.

He frowned and went over to it, pulling it shut and closing his curtains.

The cold air went away momentarily but then came back, and Kurt started shaking, trying to take deep breaths as his hands held on tightly to the curtains for his bedroom window.

"Mom?" He whispered, his voice sounding so _weak_ and _broken_. His grip tightened on the curtains and he was going to pull the off if he didn't let go very soon. Reluctantly, he did, and he turned his body around to see his mother for the first time since that night in the hospital.

"Sorry it took me so long honey." She said soothingly, "after your father saw me I had to leave for a while, he doesn't need to know about this." Her voice was so damn gentle and kind and _loving_ that Kurt found himself walking towards her, she held out her arms for him and he allowed her to pull him into a hug.

"I miss you." He told her honestly.

"I know honey." She started rubbing small circles on his back, "I want you to come with me."

He pulled away from her sharply, as if he had just snapped out of a hypnotic trance, and started shaking his head at her. " _No._ " He said firmly, "I told you that I couldn't come with you."

She frowned, and then gave him that look again, that look of disappointment that made him want to slap himself.

Kurt looked away, "mom I'm sorry…"

He didn't get a reply, he looked up hesitantly, expecting her gaze to be on him again, but she was gone.

And for some reason, the fact that he had been talking to his _mother_ , the woman he loved and wanted nothing more than to be with- and the fact that she was gone, it hurt him a little inside.

So, standing an shivering in the middle of his bedroom, _alone_ , Kurt began to cry.

-oOo-

When the psychiatrist came to see him in the morning, Kurt refused to talk.

Burt just said he was being stubborn, and the one time Kurt did talk was when he snapped at the poor guy and told him that he wasn't suicidal.

"Kurt." The man- Tyler, he said to call him- started, "please cooperate, I'm just trying to help you."

Kurt crossed his arms and stayed silent.

"Kurt, for God's sake, please say something." His dad tried.

"I'm not suicidal." Kurt said

"You threw yourself off a bridge, dude." Finn said from where he was watching nervously.

"Only because she told me to!" Kurt shouted.

Tyler leaned forward a little, pen at the ready to scribble down information on his paper. "Who's she?"

Kurt fell silent again, then, "my mother."

Burt stood up and left the room, Carole followed him into the kitchen after glancing back at her stepson. Finn quickly followed the and closed the door behind him.

"Kurt, is it true that your mother has been dead for eight years?" Tyler asked slowly, as if he were worried that Kurt might explode.

Kurt nodded, looking down at the floor.

Tyler scribbled something down on his notepad, then looked back at Kurt, "and you're saying she told you to jump?"

"She's been coming to see me for a few months now." Kurt began, "and she told me to follow her so I did. She took me to the bridge and told me to jump and….I did."

"I think she's just a figment of your imagination, Kurt." Tyler said almost apologetically.

Kurt shook his head, "no, I know she's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm not the only one who has seen her." He said, "dad's seen her too."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry if you want to kill me. Writers' block is a bitch and so is the hospital. I kinda wanna kill me too. I know its short, I will try to update again soon I promise. Thank you if you're still holding on to this story as I'm not going to abandon it ever, okay?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Glee = not mine, k?**_

Burt Hummel took off his cap and ran a hand over his bald head, as if he still had hair there. He sighed and looked at his wife, Carole, who was looking at Finn.

After a short while that felt like forever, Tyler walked through the door, looking grim but satisfied with the information he had managed to get from Kurt.

"What's up with him then?" Burt asked after an uncomfortable silence had fallen on them.

"He says you've seen his mother as well? Is that true?" Tyler ignored Burt's question.

"Once. But I was sure it was my imagination…" Burt answered.

"Okay, this might seem crazy, but there is nothing wrong with Kurt. He isn't showing any of the usual signs of someone who has just recently attempted suicide, and even if he actually did, I think it's very unlikely he'll do it again." Tyler replied, "so for now I'm stopping with these sessions, he doesn't need them and if we keep forcing them on him eventually he actually will." Tyler fished a card out of his blazer, "here's my card though, it has my number on it just in case, but for now, I'm referring you to a specialist." He gave Burt his card.

"A specialist? In what?" Carole asked.

Tyler sighed, "paranormal activity."

"Dude! You mean like, ghosts and stuff?" Finn asked from the corner, "cool!"

Tyler shook his head, "not cool, these things can be dangerous."

Finn's excited expression faltered, "oh."

"Ghosts aren't real." Burt stated.

"I'm afraid they are, Mr. Hummel, and I think one is haunting your son."

Burt laughed, then saw Tyler's sincere expression and immediately stopped. "Who are you referring us to?"

Tyler brought out another card, "Paranormal Experts Emily Carter and Daniel James." He said, "they'll come round in a few days…"

Burt nodded, "okay, that's it?"

"Yup that's everything Mr. Hummel."

"Thanks."

"Okay, bye!" Tyler left the kitchen and then the house, leaving Burt, Carole and Finn standing in the kitchen, their brains still trying to process the information they had just been given.

-oOo-

"Hey 'Cedes." Kurt greeted his friend as soon as he answered his mobile.

"White boy! Why have you not been answering any of my calls or texts?!" She yelled down the phone at him.

"Oh, sorry 'Cedes, I didn't get them…." He frowned to himself as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

"Okay, I'll let you off for now, but if you do it again I'll cut you!"

Kurt laughed, "I don't doubt it 'Cedes."

"Anyway, how's my favourite fashionable gay friend?"

"As good as I can be I guess," Kurt smiled to himself sadly, "I might be coming back to school soon, but I'm not sure if my dad will let me."

"Just be thankful that he cares about you. I've got to go, see you soon, white boy."

"Bye 'Cedes."

-oOo-

Emily and Daniel arrived a week after Tyler had recommended them, they were nice enough, but Finn was a little upset about the fact that they didn't have all the cool gear he'd seen people use in the _Ghostbusters_ movies.

They introduced themselves to Burt about a millisecond after he had opened the door, and then went off to ambush Kurt. They found him sitting quietly in the corner of his bedroom, his eyes wide and his hands shaking.

"Kurt, honey are you okay?" Emily didn't even bother introducing herself, she simply kneeled down next to the terrified boy, who practically dived on her as soon as she had gotten close enough for him to do so.

"What happened Kurt?" Daniel asked, kneeling down beside Emily, Burt and Carole stood anxiously in the doorway, with Finn behind them peering over the tops of their heads.

Kurt started crying, his arms around Emily's neck as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Kurt..." She whispered her voice soft and soothing, it almost resembled Kurt's mother's voice, "please tell me what happened."

"H-he said he was going to k-kill me." Kurt sobbed.

Daniel frowned and mouthed ' _He_?' At Emily.

"'He'?" Emily probed.

Kurt nodded, "yes, 'he'."

Then his grip loosened on Emily, Emily frowned, and then Carole let out a loud gasp as Kurt's wet eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell away from Emily's and slumped to the floor.


End file.
